Unterganger Styles
This article will give a brief explanation of the different styles Untergangers use and list some of those who use those styles. It is also possible for an Unterganger to have more than one style. Traditional Traditional style parodies are the classic parodies that first brought fame to the meme. They have no special effects or editing. They are the original scenes with different subtitles. Notable Traditionalists *hitlerrantsparodies *MrTNeumann *vzorkic (early parodies) *Kevinjanssen21 *thelobsterperson *MrAlfredJodl *TheAdolfHparodies *Steven1991 Modified Traditional In contrast to traditional style parodies modified traditional parodies use scenario FX and add scenes from different parts of Der Untergang and also from different movies, series and other medias. Notable Modified Traditionalists *hitlerrantsparodies *MasterStudios1 *blacknishin *ChileanAntics *nietzscheprime *PiplupThePokemon *agetube83 *DasDownfallParodies *Joster285 *wilmolfc *Goebbelsrantparodies *Benad361 *HitchcockJohn *thelobsterperson *Ernestjohn18 Audio-Based Audio-based parodies are videos where for the most part, the characters are unseen (although an introduction using the Hitler Planning Scene or Hitler Reviews Scene is occasionally used to set up the premise), but their dialogue is heard an subtitled. The most common way to do this is to have the characters in an unusual location, such as being trapped in a wooden box, a maze, somewhere in a grocery store, or an elevator, and to show a still image of that location from the outside, leaving it to the viewer's imagination to visualize what is happening inside. This has the advantage of allowing more freedom with the dialogue, as various lines can be taken from throughout the movie and arranged into any order. Notable Audio-Based Parodists *Echoes1224 *Matthiasv39 *FinalFantasyHQ *HitlerParodiesFTW FX FX parodists, as the name implies, utilise special effects in their parodies with the use of programs such as Sony Vegas and Adobe After Effects. Most of them, such as in the case of KakashiBallZ, paste Hitler and his cohorts' heads on various other videos for humorous effect, although there are some Untergangers who are experimenting on more advanced effects, such as green screen and rotoscoping, which, although known to be quite difficult and time-consuming, can yield far more impressive results compared to conventional editing techniques. Notable FX Parodists *KakashiBallZ *Shomronon *Bossimias *Sparx476 *TheSilverUniverse *Echoes1224 *Gagislobista *WonkyTonkBotty *Benad361 *Joster285 Story Focused Story focused parodies follow a coherent plot and rely more on drama and scenes that build up to a punch-line rather than quick one-liners and gags. They are usually very long, often running over seven minutes, and in some cases, the story-arc can span several videos. Notable Story Focused Parodists *vzorkic *MaximillianZakes *Benad361 *DeltaForce62 *Truckman *2091riveraisrael *Joster285 *HitchcockJohn Musical Parodies : Full (lol) article: Musical Hitler Parodies. A parody can be considered musical if it fits into one of the these characteristics: *Using scenes or character's faces from Downfall to make a music video. This is done by editing scenes from different parts of the movie, or overlaying Downfall character's faces onto the original music video. *The Downfall characters are lip-synced to the lyrics, looking as if they are singing the song. *The Downfall characters actually sings the song with their dialogues (may be autotuned too.) : Note: A video having the actors (for example Justus von Dohnányi) sing other films can also be considered a musical parody. Refer to actor parodies. Although many Untergangers have made a musical parody, only gagislobista has made enough of them to be considered a style. When creating musical parodies on major titles, it is adviced that the tempo/pitch/speed of the music being used is changed to avoid persecution from the draconian, backward-thinking music industry and thus takedowns (such fate that befell gagislobista's first account.) A rule of thumb is to search for the song on YouTube; absence of non-VEVO videos suggests active persecution. Untergangers Who Have Made Musical Parodies *20fadhil *2091riveraisraeladded *4red4rum *Bossimias *EngineersHitlerRants (aka TF2Engineer) *Gagislobista *MaximillianZakes *mfaizsyahmi *shomronon *Sparx476 *thelobsterperson *wilmolfc *WonkyTonkBotty Actor Parodies : Full article: Actor Hitler parodies. '' Actor parodies poke fun at clips/films besides Downfall depicting actors that were in Downfall. Such as Fegelein's Thomas Kretschmann starring in a Hugo Boss advert, and Gunsche's Gotz Otto portraying Stamper in ''Tomorrow Never Dies. These parodies are very rare, but unique in their own way. Only so many have been made. Note: Jodl's Beatnik songand Burgdorf's "Join the Hitler Youth!"advert could be considered actor parodies, because they are actually from Christian Redl's poetry album and Justus von Dohnányi's movie Mannerhazen, respectively. However, because they have been manipulated so it's like the parodies themselves, this can be debatable. Untergangers Who Have Made Actor Parodies *Hitler Rants Parodies *KakashiBallZ *WonkyTonkBotty *vzorkic *Benad361 *DeltaForce62 *Robert Tolhurst (evilrobottolhurst) *2091riveraisrael Live Action Parodies : See Live Action Parodies. Category:Terminology Category:Untergangers